


Permanent marks.

by GimmeADamnMic



Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Growing Old Together, M/M, No death lurking round the corner bc that sucks mdudes and im not here for that right now, Reminiscing, absolute softness allround, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: When Freed had started getting gray hairs, he'd been a tad bit pouty about it until Laxus pointed out that, combined with his wrinkles and glasses, he looked wiser now. After that announcement, Freed had wasted no time in tricking the guild's new youngsters with what he called 'life advice', which the youths gladly ate up. Laxus could smell the bull from a mile away though, but decided to let his husband have his fun.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	Permanent marks.

"Laxus", his husband whispers, the word barely leaving his lips. Laxus has to strain in order to recognise the recognise the puff of hot air against his back as his name. "Let's stay like this forever", his husband continues, voice too clear to have woken up recently, but too dreamy to get out of their little cocoon of warmth and limbs right now. Laxus has to agree and lazily he hums. "I've got no objections to that", he says, cradling his husband's hand to his chest before raising it to his lips to press a light kiss on it. "We could change positions though, if you want to." 

"Yes", Freed answers and doesn't move at all. Instead, he nuzzles his face deeper in Laxus' back, making him chuckle. "Hey old fart", he teases and Freed blows a raspberry on his back in retaliation. "You've gotta put in some work too for this to work", he continues and Freed makes a grumbling sound before finally drawing himself half-upright. "Move", he orders, poking Laxus' side. "Oh now you're making demands huh?" he laughs before laying down on his back. 

Immediately, Freed plops back dawn, sprawled across Laxus with his head on his stomach. "This is amazing", Freed lazily drawls and Laxus smirks. "Big fan of the beer gut, aren't ya?" Freed only hums in return, eyes already slipping closed again. As he caresses his husband's green and white mess of hair, he thinks of the changes they've both gone through. 

He thinks of Freed first, because of course he does. Time has this funny way of silently slipping by until a permanent marker makes you aware of its existence and one of the first one for them, was the appearance of smile lines on Freed's face. Of course, he had goodnaturedly teased his husband about it (people are going to think you're a cradle robber Freed), but he had fallen silent when he had caught the way his husband was looking at himself in the mirror.

Wonder and amazement was in those eyes Laxus oh so dearly loved. Not a hint of irritation or sadness at all. After a long bout of mirror-gazing, Freed had turned to Laxus. "Smile lines", he had whispered so very softly. "My happiness is permanently etched onto my face. How wonderful", he had breathed and Laxus' heart had squeezed tightly within his chest. How wonderful indeed, how wonderful that their age, their memories and lives would show up on their skin and that they could share it with each other. 

The next big change was within himself. Freed had always been a bit rigid when it came to his routine, so ditching his gymrat ways was simply not an option for him (he did have to keep adapting him to his bodily limitations though, but the man was stubborn beyond believe). Laxus however, did not have the opportunity to leave for missions since becoming the guild master and his days were filled with the duties that came with the position. He didn't drink as much as in his early adulthood, but he still enjoyed doing it. Add to that that his husband simply was the best cook around. He loved life and he loved living and all the pleasures that came with it . When his schedule allowed it, he still exercised and he was still stronger than most men could ever dream to be. But he had simply become fat. 

Fat and handsome, Freed would say and murmur in his ear and constantly reaffirm. Laxus didn't need to ask for compliments, his husband was just besotted with him as always and thought he was incredibly, incredibly sexy. There were a few of his old acquaintances that liked to point it out when they felt the unfortunate need to visit, as though Laxus didn't own a single mirror, as though he himself didn't know he had become bigger. It didn't bother him in the slightest, because he himself could never see the change as something bad or himself as anything less than handsome. 

He was only becoming older and had shifted his activities in another direction. His body was a reflection of a good life lived by a dearly beloved man. Also, the youngings of the guild frequently sought him and him specifically out for hugs, because he was soft, in their words. If he were to lay down on the guildfloor, it was sure that within minutes he'd be piled with kids and he'd be the stronghold of their ginormous pile of bodies. They'd get tired and fall asleep and he'd either be a big cushion for a short nap or have arms strong enough to carry them home. His body was a place of warmth and comfort and together with Freed, of scorching, passionate heat. 

When Freed had started getting gray hairs, he'd been a tad bit pouty about it until Laxus pointed out that, combined with his wrinkles and glasses, he looked wiser now. After that announcement, Freed had wasted no time in tricking the guild's new youngsters with what he called 'life advice', which the youths gladly ate up. Laxus could smell the bull from a mile away though, but decided to let his husband have his fun. 

Another new thing that Laxus loved about Freed, were the crow's feet appearing around his eyes, accentuating them. They perfectly highlighted the stunning shade of blue, but even more so, highlighted the misschievous lights dancing in his husband's eyes, always schemeing and planning, never up to any good. 

Less than ideal were the random bouts of pain that would shoot through either of their bodies on some days. Luckily for Laxus, Freed was an amazing masseur who could work out even the tightest of knots. Laxus himself tried to return the favour but often he found his fingers were not as fine-tuned. Fortunately, there were other things Laxus could do for him. 

One night, when Freed's back and wrists had been hurting a bit more than usual, he had taken a strand of his long hair between his fingers and sighed. "Guess I'll have to cut these soon." The resignation was obvious in his voice and when Laxus asked why he'd do such a thing when he so obviously loved his hair, his husband shrugged. "I can't take care of this forever", he sighed wistfully, "So it'll have to go." 

Laxus had taken his brush then and pressed a kiss to his husband's head. "My love, as long as these hands of mine are able to move, I'll use them to take care of you. Lean on me and let me brush your hair?" Although it was phrased as a question, they both knew it wasn't one. It had become a tradition then, whether Freed was in pain or not, for Laxus to lovingly brush his hair and braid it for bed. 

Returning to the present, he presses a kiss on his love's head once more. "I'm going to make breakfast", he whispers tenderly and Freed, caught somewhere between sleep and consciousness barely hummed in reply. As he warms up the pan for the pancakes, he hears the soft footfall of his lover descending the stairs. "It gets so cold so fast without you", Freed complains before hugging Laxus back. 

He maneuvres through the kitchen with his husband hanging off him like a koala. Even age can't turn Freed Justine into an early bird. He gets momentarily shocked out of his daydreaming because of some stray butter sizzling on his finger. Another mark of life on his body.

Apparently, he had said that out loud, judging by the way Freed's laughing into his back. "Aren't you dramatic", his husband gently teases him as he leads him to the faucet to hold the burn under it. If there's anything that will never change, it's their constant banter while taking care of one another.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, hang w me on tumblr, im fairiesherefairiesthere!!


End file.
